


Falling for You

by sammiespy85



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Longing, Made For Each Other, Secret Relationship, Sex, Soulmates, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiespy85/pseuds/sammiespy85
Summary: This is a collection of Kimilia drabbles and ones shots. Each has its own title and inspiration.I hope you enjoy them <3





	1. Fixation

Fixation

He was fixated and she knew it. She knew that his eyes followed her every movement, she knew that when she took a sip of her drink, he swallowed hard when her lips wrapped around the straw. She looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes almost black. She gave him a sinful smile, then turned her attention back to her cast mates. This was the first time they had all seen each other in almost a month, they had all been pulled away to film in different locations. The waiter came then, handing out their food and when she leaned forward, she knew he had a perfect view straight down the front of her dress. 

She looked at the salad in front of her, then over at Kit, who was trying desperately to concentrate on his own food. She smiled to herself, picked up a perfectly round grape tomato, gently rolling it between her fingers. She un crossed, then re-crossed her legs under the table, her foot brushing against his thigh, causing him to jump up slightly, his eyes shooting up to meet hers. She gave him a sultry smile, her eyes staying on his, before bringing the tomato up to her mouth, fixing her lips around it and pulling it into her mouth with a light popping sound. His fork fell from his hand and landed on the table with a loud clanking sound, and he coughed as he almost chocked on his food. He patted his chest and sucked in a breath, he then reached under the small table to lay a hand on her knee.

She shifted away from him so he couldn’t touch her, giving him a wicked look. She picked up her fork and knife, cutting a small piece of her chicken, bring it up to her mouth and slowly taking it from the fork tines with her teeth, her lusty gaze still upon him. She brought the knife up to her lips, using her tongue she slowly licked the rest of the sauce off of it, setting it back down on her plate. His breathing becoming ragged, one of his hands gripping the table cloth. His other hand went under the table again, attempting to touch her. She scooted away from him once again, causing a fire to light in his eyes. She giggled under her breath, her eyes matching his intensity. Just then Nathalie and Lena brought her attention away from him and convinced her it was time for a girl’s trip to the lady’s room. 

She stood in front of the mirror, adjusting her black strapless, skin tight dress, that stopped about mid-thigh. She smoothed her hands over the front, just a Lena came up next to her to wash her hands. Lena leaned over towards Emilia, grabbing a paper towel. She dried her and eyed the younger women, and shook her head. She patted Emilia on the shoulder and leaned towards her, “You should have mercy on the poor man, he is about to swallow his own tongue.” Lena gentle said. 

Emilia shot her a coy look, reapplying her lipstick “I have a feeling I know exactly what his is going to do with his tongue… and it has nothing to do with swallowing it” she said matter of factly. Nathalie walked up then, and both she and Lena gave Emilia a surprised look, shocked at their friend’s honesty. Emilia smiled through the mirror at them, and the three walked back out to the table. She sat back down, her eyes connecting with his again. Their plates had been cleared and the waiter was setting down small bowls of ice cream in front of each person. 

He had just barely calmed himself in the time she and the other girls were away. She sat back down across from him and he saw the wicked look flicker in her eyes, and watched as two slender fingers dipped down and plucked the cherry off the top of her scoop of ice cream. His eyes followed the cherry up and watched as she gently traced her own lips with it, before popping it into her mouth and then pulling the steam out and dropping it to the table. He shifted in his seat, his pants suddenly becoming very tight around the middle. This was torture, sweet and delicious torture. His fingers tingled with anticipation, needing to touch her. She leaned forward then and he almost stopped breathing as his eyes traced the line of her neck, down her shoulder and to her perfect breasts, then back up to linger on her lips. 

She hummed as her skin caught fire from just his gaze, “Kit” she practically hissed out his name “want to get out of here?” he nodded sharply and was on his feet the next moment, suddenly needing to have fresh air fill his lungs. She looked around, the rest of her friends preparing to leave as well. She stood up then, straightened her dress and went to join him outside. 

She pushed the door open, saw him speaking to the valet. He turned to her then, hands in his pockets and gave her his best boyish grin, the walked towards each other. His eyes finally caught site of her bright red, 4 inch heels, and just how short that dress was. He stopped walking, suddenly not able to catch his breath. She was absolutely stunning, as she approached he fixed his eyes on her lips and smiled. “what do you think you are doing? Wearing shoes like that to dinner?” his voice husky with desire.  
She leaned up closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands going to her hips. Her mouth was mere millimeters away from his ear, her breath hot against him and she whispered, “It has been approximately 27 days since I was last laid, I wanted to make a statement” she accented the sound of the “T” with a slight pop. He let out a low moan, his fingers digging into her hips. 

He was fully aware of how long it had been, he had been counting down every minute until they would meet again in Belfast. He pushed her closer to him, bringing his nose up to her neck to take in her scent, his hot breath brushing over her skin, causing goosebumps to erupt. His mouth then hovered above her ear, causing her to shift her body, anticipation growing. “hmmmmm… I’m going to kiss you… from your lips… to your neck… down your chest…” his finger tracing a map down her body as he spoke, and shiver running down her spine. “… to your belly button and then lower and I am going to keep kissing you until you beg me for more.” Her fingers pulled gently on his hair, to prevent her knees from going out from under her. Before they could continue their little dance, their car appeared. He turned slightly to open to passenger side door, his arm only releasing her once she was inside. He climbed into the driver’s seat, her hand immediately came to rest high on his thigh, drawing slow circles over his jeans. He wondered then just how fast it would take him to get back to the hotel, his concentration faltering as her fingers burned a trail from his thigh to the very present bulge in his pants.

He grabbed her hand when it drew near the button of his jeans. He didn’t feel like crashing the car tonight, so instead he laced his fingers with hers and placed their joined hands in her lap. She brought his hand down to rest on her thigh, her tight dress riding dangerously up. Their eyes met briefly, he brushed his fingers over the soft skin of her inner thigh. She melted, her skin humming, desire clouding her eyes. She parted her thighs slightly, giving him better access to continuing stroking the skin there. She was wanton and lustful but she didn’t care. All she had thought about these past 27 days was him. His hands on her body, his lips caressing hers. His fingers brushed over her center briefly, causing her to arch her hips up, gasping his name. He smiled at her, enjoying watching her this way, she was vibrating with need.

Too soon he pulled his hand away from her causing a whimper to escape her lips. Eyes opening, she saw they had finally arrived at the hotel. He was out of the car in a shot, throwing the keys at the valet and then opening her door before she could. He took her hand and pulled her out of the car and to her feet, she straightened her dress, shot him another lustful look and walked into the building. He took a moment to damper down the desire, then followed her inside. She was getting into the elevator when he caught up to her, sneaking into the small car with several other people, to stand behind her. He walked up to her, their bodies almost touching. He could feel the heat from her skin radiating off of her.

She felt him brush the hair away from her neck, his fingers avoiding her skin. She could feel his body some mere millimeters away. Suddenly his mouth was next to her ear and his breath hot against her skin, causing goosebumps to erupt all over. He lowered his head down slightly, running his nose down the curve of her neck, he inhaled slowly. Her head rolled to the side, eyes closed, waiting for him to touch her. She leaned back slightly, wanting to feel him pressed against her; he avoided her and pressed his lips against her pulse point causing a small gasp to escape her lips. His lips her at her ear again, and he simply whispered “wait.” In response, she rolled her hips against him and he sucked in a breath, his hand going to her hips, his fingers digging into her. The elevator dinged and they both looked up, breaking the spell between them. They waited for the rest of the people to exit, before walking into the hallway. Bodies still close but not touching. 

They stopped outside his room, staring at each other under loaded gazes, as he opened the room door. They both took a breath as he pushed opened the door, the desire pulsing through the air between them. On the next breath, they were wrapped around each other, a flurry of hands and lips. Kissing, grouping and panting. He managed to kick the door closed, pressing her against the nearest wall. Her legs wrapping around his waist, she bit down on his bottom lip and gently rolled it between her teeth. Her hands grasping at the snap and zipper of his pants. She couldn’t think about anything other than having him inside her. He growled slightly and plunged his tongue into her mouth again, one of his hands covering her breast, squeezing.

They were frantic for each other. His hands found the edge of her dress and pushed it up to her hips. She tore at his shirt, breaking their lips apart in order to rip it off his body. Her hands roamed down his body to push his jeans and boxers down, freeing him. He looped a finger through the tiny strap of her underwear and simply ripped it from her body, causing her to moan out his name. In the next movement he was inside her, and they both cried out, the rush of pleasure from finally being together overwhelming their senses. Locking their eyes together for a moment, before his mouth fixed on her neck, sucking on the very place he was teasing not so long ago. Each thrust of his hips brought them closer and closer to their end, her finger pulling at his hair and his hands gripping her hips tighter. Another deep thrust into her and her walls started to pulsate, and she moaned out his name. He kissed his way from her neck and along her jaw line, finding her lips again. He thrust into her and sucked on her bottom lip, she scratched at his shoulder as she came apart, a purely lustful sound escaping her. That’s all it took, her sounds and her walls pulsating around him was enough for him to lose himself too spilling inside her. 

Her forehead resting on his shoulder, her arms limp at her sides. He ran a hand down the side of her face and over her shoulder, soothing her. Their breath still coming in short gasps as they came down from their pleasure. She placed a lazy kiss on his lips, bringing her hand to the side of his face. She rested her forehead against his, looking into his still dark chocolate eyes. “I missed you…” she whispered to him. He smiled at her, kissed her again and then without breaking their physical connection brought them over to bed. Finally removing himself from her, he placed her on the bed and quickly crawled up to lay next to her. She settled against him, her body draped over the side of his, his arms coming around her to keep her in place. He kissed the top of her head and sighed deeply. 

She moved her head to look at him, brushing her fingers across his cheek, “I hope you got plenty of rest while we were apart” she said to him.

“and why is that?” he asked her, curious.

“Because we have the next 3 days off, and I plan on being in this room, with you, catching up the entire time” she gave him a sly smile and a wink, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up so they were face to face. His eyes coming to her lips he responded by planting a searing kiss on her, ready for round two.


	2. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia is pissed and Kit is in the line of fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! For the wonderful response to my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

He was fucked. And not in the good and fun way. She stood maybe 6 feet away from him, her tiny hands clenched in fists, rage in her eyes, her body shaking with emotion. Her lips were pressed firmly together, her cheeks bright red with anger.

“Em…I…” but she cut him off before he could finish.

“Don’t Em me, don’t do that, don’t use cute pet names to distract from the issue her Kit” her words dripping with distain. She had to calm down if she was going to try to talk to him about this. She was shaking with rage, barely able to get a grip on it. It didn’t help that he was standing there, in those almost too tight jeans and his button up shirt with the first couple buttons undone. It didn’t help that he was standing there looking like…. Looking like that!

Dammit it he caused so many conflicting emotions to course through her. 

She rubbed her fingers into her forehead, trying to push away the headache and the tears that were threatening to spill over 

“You… you realize that we cannot keep doing this. We cant keep playing this game.” He eyes came up to meet his. She could see the hurt and confusion in them. She didn’t let them sway her, not this time. 

“I know…I know we cant.” He said, his voice a lot more forceful then she was used too. “But your it Emilia, you are the one, I cant just not have you in my life…I…I don’t know how else to live”

“Are you fucking kidding me with that?!” she shouted back. “Im the one, Im it…that’s rich, if I am it, then why in the HELL are you still with Rose?” She had moved an inch closer to him, her chin raised in hard defiance, her eye challenging. “You cant have it both ways, you can have both of us, its not fair. Its not fair to me and its defiantly not fair to Rose, you are stringing us along, you are treating us like shit and it is NOT ok!” she started to shake again, her finger nails digging into the palm of her hands.

“Yes I know… I KNOW!” she yelled at her. “I know I am fucked, I know that I cant do this to either of you, but you cant make me out to be the bad guy here…” shit, he should not have said that.

“WHAT?!?!” she screamed at him. “In what twisted universe are you putting blame on me?!” 

She was standing right in front of him now, arms tightly fixed to her sides, her eyes blazing with anger.

Oh, she was gorgeous when she was angry. Her entire body coiled and ready to pounce. He hadn’t realized that the distance between them was now non-existent as his eyes drilled down into hers, almost daring her to make the next move. He clenched his jaw, swallowed hard then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against him. Her eyes wide from the shock of his actions. He bent his head down towards hers, his lips barely a hovering over hers. “In the universe where you thought it was okay to date other men” he punctuated the last word my kissing her, hard. 

She was in shock, she didn’t move her lips for a half a beat. Determined not to give in. But her body betrayed her. Her hands moved up to wind themselves in his hair, the tension in her body releasing, and her lips started to move against his. Jesus he tasted so good, almost better then she remembered. She pushed herself up on her tip toes, in order to get closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled away suddenly, rested his forehead against hers, both of them taking a moment to breath air into their starving lungs.

“You….are….mine…” he whispered between breaths “I know that’s not fair to say, but you are”

She pushed away from him, tears starting to stream down her face. Shaking her head at him 

“no…. Kit… NO! I can’t be yours, you can’t say things like that to me. It’s not fair!” she shouted at him. “I can’t be this person any more, I can’t be the pathetic ‘friend’ that is waiting on the sidelines for the guy to break up with the other girl, I won’t be…. Not anymore.” The last words came out in a defeated gasp, tears running down her face. She looked up at him then, she could see the anger still there, the possessiveness still deep within him. She wiped away the tears, set her jaw in place, lifted her chin and glared back at him.

She was playing with fire now. He scrubbed his hand over his face, he tried to calm the rage that was still within his belly. Anytime he had seen her with any other man, he would be consumed with a blind jealousy that he had no idea even existed. In ne swift movement he was back standing in front of her, his hands on either side of her face. She tried to get away, he wouldn’t let her, he pushed her back slightly until her back hit the wall. Putting a hand against the wall on either side of her head, he leaned forward, eyes fixed on her, lips but milometers away. “I can say things like that… you know why?” his voice low, and full of restraint.

She continued to glare back at him, daring him to continue “why don’t you enlighten me” she spat back, not given an inch.

He gave a slight growl, she could be absolutely maddening when she wanted too. Another fraction closer to her, so their lips were damn near touching and he murmured “because I dumped the ginger an hour ago and…” he wasn’t able to finish, her lips were attached to his in a searing kiss before he could even take a breath. Her arms wrapping around him neck to keep him there.

She pulled away for a moment, gasping “are... you... serious?” she questioned, before giving him another hot, opened mouth kiss.

He laughed against her lips and replied simply “I told you… you are mine!” and with that he placed his hands on her ass, lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and he carried her over to her bed.


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the early morning light....

He sat there on the edge of the bed and watched her. The early morning light filtering in through the sheer curtains, washing over her. She was fast asleep. Her hair wild around her and her legs tangled in the blankets. She held a pillow tightly against her, as if wishing it was it was something else. She was absolutely breathtaking like this, her features soft and worry free in slumber. 

He had come to her early, they needed to talk. Talk about all of it. Things were different now, would be different now. They could have their chance. As he had walked into her room and found her asleep, he couldn't wake her, not yet. He was entranced by her and now was perched on the edge of the bed, just watching her. His chest filled with emotion for the women laying before him. 

Still caught in a trance, he reached out a hand and gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Her skin was soft and warm, he traced his finger down her cheek before pulling it away. The brief contact made her shift slightly in her sleep, gripping the pillow closer to her body she murmured "Kit" before settling back into the pillow under her head. 

He looked at her in surprise. She had just said his name as she dreamt. I warm feeling washed over him and he couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward, a hand going to her cheek, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He leaned back to look at her face, her lashes fluttering open, big blue eyes staring back at him.

Her lips tingled where his had just been, her eyes focused and he was there sitting there on her bed, his face so close to her own, "hi…" she whispered, a sleepy smile creeping onto her lips. "What are you doing here?" 

He returned her smile, his thumb brushing against her cheek "I'm here for you" he whispered back to her, he pulled himself away from her slightly, but keeping his eyes on hers. She lay there, watching him. He kicked his shoes off, turned back and took the pillow she had pressed against her, and brought up next to her head, and lay on it. He gently untangled her blankets so they could cover both of them. Her arms immediately going around him, her head nestling on his chest, right in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and took a big deep breath of him.

He ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. Allowing her warm, sleepy body to mold to his. She brought her hands back, to run up his check and around his neck, pulling herself up so they were face to face. Her hand resting on the side of his face, playing with the short hairs of his beard, the tips of their noses brushing against each other. 

He brushed his hand over her body and down to rest for a moment on her hip. Finding the bottom of her night shirt, he snuck his hand under it, finding the warm skin there. Running a hand over it, causing a low moan to escape her and for her to wiggle herself even closer to him. His hand stopped to rest in her rib cage, her hand going up his cheek and around to the back of his head to play with his hair. 

Her eyes studied him, taking in the way his eyes darken as her fingers found their way down from the back of his head, to brush over his shoulders, down his arms, to rest on his hip, playing with the waistband of his sweatpants. He let out a low moan, as her fingers brushed lightly over the sensitive skin there. He then moved his own hand down her body, gripped her hip and flipped them so she was under him.

Their hips settled together, fitting together like long lost puzzle pieces. Her legs wrapping around his to hold him in place. Brushing his thumb down the side of her face, eye searching hers. They smiled at each other and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, closing the distance between them.

Their kiss started out lazy and slow but quickly caught fire. Their tongues and lips dueling with each other. Her legs came up further to wrap around him and push into the small of his back, causing his ever-growing bulge to press into her hot center. They both gasped at the contact, their lips parting. His eyes found hers and he rested his forehead against hers. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and he brushed her hair away from her face.

He smiled, placed a chaste kiss on the pulse point of her neck, "It's always been you" he whispered against her skin. She let out a long sigh of relief and held him close to her. 

This, him, was all she needed.


	4. Don't Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I am late updating! Work and real life got the better of me. But here is a sweet, fun little chapter for you. Thank you all for reading.

They always found themselves this way, it never took long. They were pulled toward each other by some kind of invisible magnetic field. They lay in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Their breathing returning to normal, their body temperatures cooling. Wrapped around each other, afraid of letting go. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, squeezing her body closer to his, relishing in the feel of her skin against him. She closed her eyes at the contact, breathing him in, her heart skipping a beat. 

She snuggled herself deeper against him, her head finding its place right above his heart. Her fingers dancing over his abdomen, teasing the muscles there. She felt him stir and tense under her touch, smiling at herself for being able to cause such a reaction. Where her leg was draped over him, she could feel exactly how he was responding to her. She pushed herself up, placed a sweet kiss on his chest above his heart, and laid her body over his, resting her chin on his chest so her eyes could meet his.

He looked at her, laying there on top of him and it took his breath away. Her hair fell around her face, and beautiful sapphire eyes studied him. He ran a hand up her back, enjoying the shiver it caused. Her eyes closing quickly, as if just the sensation of his fingers was enough for her. She ran her own hands up his sides and back down again, tickling his hips. He leaned closer to her, brushed her hair away from her face, holding her head in his hand. She leaned her head into his palm and brought her eyes up to meet his.

She was taken aback by his expression, it wasn't the first time she had seen it in his eyes. But what were eyes but a mirror into one's soul. This particular emotion swirling around in his deep chocolate eyes, only confirmed what her own eyes must be telling him. She was overcome then, unable to control her own reaction. She pushed herself up towards his face and captured his lips with hers. Both of his hands coming up to frame her face, her fingers winding themselves into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She didn't need words now, all she needed was for him to know what she was trying to convey with her lips. 

The way she touched his face with just the tips of her fingers, her other hand roaming over his side. She poured everything she had into kissing him, with her every touch she gave him the same message; 'there you are. I have finally found you I didn't know I was looking for you until you came. Where have you been all this time?'

He was overcome. He gripped her hips and quickly flipped her over and in that same moment was inside of her. Causing both of them to let out a moan of pure pleasure. Her legs came up to wrap around his back, opening her hips to him. He let out a slight growl, captured her lips once again and started to move within. 

Their release came quick this time, both of the coming together, moaning out the others name as their orgasms ripped through them. He kissed her again, and rolled them over, assuming their positions from earlier. Her head was tucked into his neck, his head resting on hers.

She was drawing slow circles over his chest, watching as her exhale of breath caused goosebumps to erupt over his skin. It was then that she spoke for the first time, since they fell into the hotel room together.

"Kit…?" she asked, and she felt his chest rumble with his murmured reply. She took a deep breath before her next words came. "You weren't supposed to fall in love with me"

He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer and then burying his nose in her hair, immersing himself in her scent. He let out a quick exhale, kissed the top of her head.  
"Emilia, my love… it couldn't be helped"


	5. Beach Nights

They had all taken advantage of having the evening off from filming. All eight of them packed up blankets, snacks and booze and set up on the beach, Peter and Jacob building a big fire to keep the chill away. The whiskey and vodka flowed freely and everyone was a little drunk.

Maise, Sophie, Jacob and Nathalie were tied up in an intense game of 'Would You Rather'. Peter and Lena chatting lightly about the days filming and how they enjoyed those scenes where they had to be angry with each other. Emilia had long ago taken Kits jacket and had wrapped herself up in it, she was leaning into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, enjoying the heat his body radiated. Kit wrapped his arms around her, to keep her close to him. His fingers drawing slow circles across her thigh, her hand brushing across his chest. It was moments like this that she treasured and kept locked in her heart. Moments like this when she could melt into him. Moments like this when he was hers.

He dipped his head down, burying his nose in her hair and breathing her in, he closed his eyes and let the sensation of her being in his arms wash over him. They were so caught up in each other, that they didn't notice their cast mates had all stopped what they were doing to watch them. Sophie and Maise had the exact same look on their faces, they knew it was only a matter of time for these two. 

"Maybe you two should go get a room!" Sophie teased. The rest of them laughed, knowing full well what was going on with their two co-stars. 

"Soph…" Kit said in a low tone. "You know we are just friends…. " his words trailing off as he was trying to convince himself that's all that was going on. Emilia squeezed her arms tighter around him, but didn't say anything. She didn't care what her friends thought, he was hers in this moment. 

"Kitten… you and Mills are 'just friends' in the same way Joe and I are friends…no one believes you!" Sophie practically shouted at him. 

That caused something to stir in Emilia, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, her body still touching Kits. She looked right at Sophie, who was giving her a cheeky smile. She turned to look at Kit, who had a slightly terrified look on his face. He wasn't sure how he felt about his friends and cast mates, knowing how he felt about the petite brunette, who just a moment ago and practically crawling inside of him.

Emilia shot Sophie one more teasing look, grabbed Kits face and sealed her lips with his. Kit was frozen, until he felt her tongue sweep across his bottom lip. He responded then, opening to her, their tongues dueling. His hands went to her face, holding her to him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Their friends were shocked. They all knew something incredible was always bubbling at the surface when these two were around each other. But they didn't think it was going be this intense. 

"That's what I am talking about!" Maise shouted, jumping up. "No friends kiss each other like that!"

They finally pulled themselves away from each other, their chests heaving from the lack of oxygen. Face red, hands and arms still attached to the other. Emilia turned her head towards her friends and smiled wide, looking at each of them. 

Lena didn't look shocked at all she knew exactly how those two felt for each other, she simply raised an eyebrow looked at Emilia "it's about time" she whispered. 

Peter laughed, shook his head and took another shot of whiskey. 

Nathalie and Jacob were both laughing, eyes shining with knowing that this wasn't the first time these two were found wrapped up in each other. 

Kit looked up at Maise and Sophie, who were both standing, and giving them both an amused smile. "Alright you two, I guess you win… we are defiantly not 'just friends'" he gave them a cocky half smile, turned back to Emilia and gave her another searing kiss, ignoring the shouts and cat call from their friends.


	6. Connection

She knocked on the trailer door and waited. 

No answer. 

That was weird, she had just seen him come in here about 20 minutes ago. Not to be turned away, she opened the door and went in anyway. 

There he was, in the back of his trailer, laying down on the bed, fast asleep. He was beautiful, the worry of the world gone from his expression as he slept. She sat down on the bed next to him, careful not to disturb him. Her eyes sweeping over his sleeping form, she took him in. She saw how his jeans clung to his hips, how his shirt had ridden up showing the muscles underneath. 

Her fingers itched to touch him there, to run her fingers over his skin. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice that his eyes had opened and he was watching her. Her eyes traveled up his chest, lingered on his lips and then found his. 

She took a sharp breath in, when she noticed he was watching her. Without saying a word, he sat up, she held her gaze with his. He brought a hand up and pushed the hair away from her face, brushing his fingers across the soft skin of her cheek. She shivered at the contact. Running her hands up his chest, she draped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to her, so she could breathe him in. 

He rested his forehead against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. He gave her a gentle kiss and whispered “…hi…”


	7. Poker

The look of concentration on her face was adorable. 

She tapped her finger against her full lips as she looked at the hand of cards he held in front of her. They were hours deep into a poker game with Peter, Lena and Liam. 

She had no idea how to play, and he was doing his best to teach her. She had long ago abandoned her chair and was perched upon his lap, one of his hands resting high up on her thigh. She had pressed her back into his chest for support and seemed perfectly content to stay right there. His head peaked over her shoulder, his breath hot against her neck. She fought back a shiver and tried to concentrate again. 

With a dramatic exhale of breath “…can…. can I use these cards?” she asked him, pointing to the cards in question. He chuckled at her, the vibrations from his chest, making the tension in her gut coil further. “yes love…. you can use those cards”. Pleased with his answer, she pulled the cards out of his hand and laid them on the table. 

She leaned back into his chest to watch the rest of their friends play the game. The hand that rested high on her leg started to softly rub up and down, fingers ghosting over the inner part of her thigh. He breath caught in her throat, goosebumps erupting over her skin. He pressed his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. 

She had to bite her lip to prevent a moan from escaping. Their attention brought back to the game being played in front of them, when Peter exclaimed loudly, celebrating his victory over his friends. Leaning forward, clapped her hands and smiled at their friends. Kit shouted something at Peter about cheating and she giggled. The fun came to a close then, their friends saying their goodnights and leaving the two in the little room. 

No sooner had the door clicked closed behind Lena, then Kits hands where on her waist, picking her up and flipping her around to face him. Emilia’s legs resting on either side of his, her hands immediately fixing themselves into his hair. His hands resting on either side of her face he pulled her towards him, his lips a whisper away from hers, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and said “…. I thought they would never leave…” and before she could respond, he sealed his lips with hers.


	8. Zipper

He knocked on the hotel room door “Emilia?!.... Em…. are you ready to go?” 

The door pushed open a little, obviously she hadn’t closed it all the way. He walked in and latched the door behind him. Looking around the room he chuckled, why did women feel the need to take out every piece of clothing they owned when getting ready for something? Her stuff was thrown all over the place. 

He stepped over a discarded heel “Emilia? Are you in here?” he heard a sound come from the large bathroom at the far end of the room. 

The door swung open, and there she was. “I’m here, running slightly late…sorry”. He didn’t exactly hear her, he was busy taking in the sight before him. She was leaning over the bathroom counter, applying her mascara. The royal blue, strapless dress hung to every curve like a second skin, she had yet to zip it up and he could see the clasps of her black lacy bra. “Fuck me” he swore and started towards her. 

She had obviously heard his not so silent curse, the look she shot him through the mirror stopped him dead in his tracks, almost swallowing his own tongue. If desire had a form, this would be it, this gorgeous creature before him. 

“Mr Harington…. Could you give me hand with this zipper?” her words dripping with insinuation. He swallowed hard and moved toward her, his hands came to her hips and he pulled her slightly towards him. Keeping his eyes on hers through the mirror, his fingers found the zipper, and ever so slowly brought it up. She gasped as the tips of his fingers brushed over her skin at the back of her neck. His hands moving her hair aside, he placed a kiss on the sensitive skin at the base of her ear, and his lips lingering there for a moment. Her breathing was ragged, her hands gripping the sides of the counter and she tried to steady herself. 

She spun around then, lifting her arms up and placing them on his shoulders, bringing her face inches away from his. She looked up at him under hooded eyelids, brought her lips within a breath away from his and whispered “...thanks…” and on the next beat whirled out of his embrace to find her shoes. Leaving him stunned and out of breath, he looked over at her, as she slipped her foot into her heels, she gave him a wicked smile, straightened, sauntered back over to him, reached up to straighten his tie and said “Perhaps after…. you can help me with that zipper again…”

**Author's Note:**

> So my writing process is this. I generally get an idea and then very shortly can see the entire story play out in my head, I use a lot of music as inspiration.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my girls over in the Kimilia Fortress Facebook group, you ladies give me inspiration! 
> 
> And a special thank you to gills88 xoxo


End file.
